ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Thawne (Earth-16)
Professor Eobard Thawne is a speedster from the future and the arch nemesis of Barry Allen. He wears a primarily yellow suit to contrast the Flash's suit, and is known as the Reverse-Flash. His connection to the Speed Force is a different variation from Barry's, and his version allows him to travel back in time easier. In 2019 a few members of the Team and a few members of the Justice League go on a mission with time master Rip Hunter to prevent Thawne from making a vital change to the timeline, which they believe will also help them in their fight against Darkseid. Personality Eobard is a manic sociopath with an intense hatred for Barry Allen. He speaks in a low, soft tone of voice which contrasts his harsh and violent actions. He is incredibly intelligent yet also greatly arrogant. He believes that he is better than the Flash and that he "always wins". He has no real regard for human life and will kill anyone to get his way. Physical Appearance Eobard is a tall, muscular man with a similar physique to Barry Allen. Due to his obsession with the Flash he tried his hardest to make himself resemble Barry Allen in every way possible, even to the point where he had surgical modifications done on him. As the Reverse-Flash, he wears a suit almost identical to the Flash with color alterations. On areas where the Flash's suit is has red as the main torso, mask, arms, and legs, Eobard's is yellow. On other areas where the Flash's suit has yellow such as the lightning ear attachments, the lightning emblem on his chest, and his boots, Eobard's is red. His lightning symbol faces the opposite direction that the Flash's does, and the circle around the bolt is black rather than white. History Note: Due to the nature of Eobard's life, this history is non-linear. Early Life Eobard was born in the 25th century, and was raised in a wealthy and powerful family. He idolized the heroes of the old age, and desired to use science to become one. And so, he went into theoretical physics. Eventually, he became so obsessed with the Flash that he modified his looks to appear like Barry Allen, and also recreated the reaction which gave Barry his powers. The reaction gave him a connection to a negative variant of the Speed Force. This variant allowed him to travel in time much easier, and so he decided to travel back in time to meet Barry Allen. 2005 Eobard traveled to the year 2005, where he quickly discovered that he was set in a predestination paradox. He discovered that he was the Flash's greatest enemy. This discovery caused him to go insane, and he eventually accepted his destiny. He became the "Reverse-Flash" and decided to make the Flash's life miserable. 1988 Eobard eventually traveled back to 1988 when Barry was around eleven years old. After hearing that Barry lost his mother when he was young, and his father was blamed for the murder, Eobard decided it was his duty to carry the event out. He traveled back in time and murdered Nora Allen. Before he left, the young Barry got a glimpse of him, and the image haunted his dreams. 2009 In 2009 Eobard attacked a STAR Labs facility and stole a tachyon device which he was going to use to travel back to the 25th century. Time Master Rip Hunter was assigned by his superiors with capturing Thawne, as his reckless time traveling threatened the timestream. Rip also discovered that if they captured Thawne in 2009 they could prevent him from stealing the tachyon device, which he found out could be used to make discoveries in Apokaliptan technology such as the boom tube and the mother/father boxes. And so, Hunter gathered a group of heroes to help him capture Thawne in 2009. Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Young Justice Category:Animated Series